


The Dark Riders Strike

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [52]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, brainwashed characters carrying out an assault, several characters die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The first attack by the new Dark Riders on Cable's island of Providence.
Relationships: Julio Richter/Shatterstar, Nathan Summers/Neena Thurman
Series: Amends [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The Dark Riders Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

The Dark Riders Strike

“Any luck yet at all,” Rictor asked right on time. He shook his head and knew it was only a matter of time before he took off on his own trying to find Shatterstar. He could understand how the kid felt but they had no leads at all about any of the confirmed disappearances. He’d had a special version of Cerebro built inside the core of providence to scan for them world wide and still hadn’t found a trace. The control consol beeped then. “It finally found someone?”

“Yes,” He said pulling up the screen and frowned. “It found Strong guy but this says he’s... Brace for impact,” He yelled just as the impact rocked Providence.. He forced himself to his feet out of the debris and looked out the shattered windows. He could see the entire Island was cracked from the impact zone where Strong Guy was standing his skin turned a vivid red and familiar implants sticking out of his back.

“We are the Dark Riders, For the Glory of the Heir of Apocalypse all who failed the original master must die,” A loud voice shrieked and he recognized Banshee another of those who disappeared yelling. “Genesis and Caliban you are sentenced to death.” He saw the several of the other missing and someone he hadn’t expected Sunfire lowering down from a Sphinx shaped ship. He recognized from the history books as one of Apocalypse’s most famous toys.

He noticed Rictor had taken off yelling for Star he knew he should go after the kid because Shatterstar wasn’t himself anymore but he didn’t. Rictor was on his own he had to find his son he’d never expected to get him back and he wasn’t going to lose him now. He started making his way through the ruined buildings toward his son’s quarters as quickly as he could. He heard it then gunfire from Dom’s guns.

The Gunfire ceased as he rounded a corner Domino was laying dead, but he didn’t have time to grieve he kept going and several feet away he saw his son dropping dead at the feet of M. He knew she was a victim just like the others but it didn’t stop him from wanting her dead for killing his son and Domino. In response to his rage suddenly he was filled with a terrible power, he hadn’t felt like this since the lobotomy that burned out his powers. He could feel the power waiting for him to give in so he did. The blast of psychic fire destroyed M her limited invulnerability couldn’t stand up to it. He knew with this power he’d make everyone responsible pay and then the went black as pain exploded in is head.

The End


End file.
